


Let Me Carry You

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: AU: A hike in the woods to Vision's favorite spot leads to an unexpected moment for Wanda.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Let Me Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> Another little piece written for a Tumblr prompt game. This challenge was to use a certain sentence in the piece. The sentence posed was: "Let Me Carry You"

Leaves crunched under foot as Wanda and Vision made their way through he woods. It was chilly even for October but they pressed on. Hand in hand they navigated up and down hills, the forest canopy keeping what little sun was out that day away from them. 

“Not much longer now,” Vision said eagerly, leading them up another hill on their way to this mysterious cliff that he’d been talking about for weeks. 

“You said that three times already,” Wanda deadpanned. 

“I mean it this time,” Vision assured her, squeezing her hand encouragingly. “I see the horizon ahead. The trees are clearing.”

“I’m not sure why I bought new boots for this,” Wanda said, limping. “They’re giving me blisters.”

Vision stopped walking. “Are you in pain?” 

“A little,” Wanda admitted, grateful for the break in pace. “I’ll be fine.”

“Let me carry you.”

“You’re joking,” Wanda laughed. “No, Vision.”

Vision let go of Wanda’s hand and hoisted her up into his arms before she could protest further. He cradled her in his arms like a groom ready to carry his new wife over the threshold. 

“How’s that?” He asked, resuming his trek towards the cliff.

“I feel a little silly,” Wanda admitted. What she didn’t admit out loud was how nice it felt to be pulled up close to Vision’s chest, her angle giving her the perfect view of the shape of his jaw, so she stayed put. 

After a few minutes in Vision’s arms, Wanda could finally see the cliff up ahead. As they approached, she wiggled free from Vision’s grasp and took her backpack off. She pulled out a pair of blankets and unfolding them, spreading one out on the ground in front of them and using the other to drape over them after they’d sat down. 

Once they were settled, Vision pulled Wanda close to him. With one arm around her, he pointed out at the horizon with the other. 

“This is the perfect time of year to watch the sunset here,” he explained, smiling as Wanda let her head drop to his shoulder. “The sun illuminates the fall foliage perfectly. So perfectly sometimes it looks like the forest is on fire. But then your eyes adjust and you realize it’s just the leaves glowing under the brightness of the autumnal sky.” 

Wanda stayed silent as the sun moved lower in the sky and light up the trees below in an orange so brilliant it truly did look like the forest had caught fire. 

“It’s beautiful,” Wanda whispered, looking up to meet Vision’s eyes. “Thank you for bringing me here to your secret spot.” 

“I’d love it if we did this more often,” Vision said, pressing a finger to Wanda’s chin and tilting her head up. “I want to share every sunset with you.” 

What happened next was unexpected. Vision got up from his place on the blanket and began to fish around in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small ring box before dropping down to one knee next to Wanda.

“Wanda,” he said, opening the ring box. “I brought you here to show you what I hope will go from my favorite spot to our favorite spot. Our children’s favorite spot. I see it so clearly in front of me. A life with you, with many stolen moments right here. So I need to ask you… will you marry me?”


End file.
